


Play Fair

by DrValentinez



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, that cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrValentinez/pseuds/DrValentinez
Summary: The two had gotten settled into the little cabin, trying their best to keep the place as neat as possible being quite considerate of the cleaning crew that would come behind them when they would leave. They had already knocked out 2 days of their 2-week vacation in the Alps and in that short amount of time they seemingly had done a lot more than Renee had expected with Natalie by her side.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 29





	Play Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyyy I thought this was mad sweet between these too also Renee is a big softy to me also this continued from Swiss Apline and Vacation

The two had gotten settled into the little cabin, trying their best to keep the place as neat as possible being quite considerate of the cleaning crew that would come behind them when they would leave. They had already knocked out 2 days of their 2-week vacation in the Alps and in that short amount of time they seemingly had done a lot more than Renee had expected with Natalie by her side. Day 1 was filled with getting settled and with a burst of newfound energy Natalie took off outside to make a snow angel in sub-zero weather, with a slip-on of a coat and a tug of the arm Renee found herself joining her girlfriend in the freezing weather.

“Ah ah oui, mine looks much better than yours ma belle, it looks as if your angel is just a circle” Natalie giggled at her girlfriend's terrible attempt at simply moving her arms in legs to get an at least notable shape of a correct snow angel. Natalie laughed as she watched Renee flail her arms even wider to make it somewhat better, sadly this attempt was a fail. Renee stood up and looked at her work vs her girlfriends. She’d never admit that Nats was something out of a Pinterest board while as described hers was a circle.

“I don’t know Nat mine looks pretty convincing, I can even see the individual details” Renee pointed at nothing as her girlfriend looked closer into the white blank circle, lowering her head to study even a lick of what Renee was talking about. She felt a cold icy sensation on the top of her head that made her instantly look up to see Renee with a hand full of snow, as if in slow motion she dropped it on Natalie's head and took off behind a tree her girlfriend not far behind balling up snow in her hands. Renee reached down and did the same packing it tight and tuning in to the voices in her head giving her an alt-right advantage.

Natalie packed the slowly forming ball in her hands and began to charge at the tree her girlfriend was supposedly behind.

“CHARGEEEE!!!”

And with that Natalie jumped past the tree pegging the snowball at Renee hitting her in the lower thigh, Renee had known it was coming but to be nice to her precious angel she let her take the first shot. Renees arms sparked with void energy as she disappeared into thin air. Natalie looked around the surrounding area, packing what looked like multiple balls of snow in her hands and pockets instantly her instincts as if she were in the ring took over.

Renee watched from the void looking at a negative off-colored Natalie search for her, she was too cute seeing her girlfriend's face of pure determination quietly stilling for the sound of her movements. Though Renee would have loved to watch her girlfriend stalk around she wanted to show her up. With the grace of a highly trained ninja, Renee moved to climb and perch on top of another nearby tree, phasing out of the void for a second to chuck a snowball hitting Natalie square in the back causing the woman to spin around only to find empty snowfall and trees.

“Ohhh sooo this is how we are gonna play, Renee” Natalie spoke challengingly a hint of playfulness in her voice, she looked to the trees watching for movement of any kind. Natalie knew that Renee could stay in the void for as long as she wanted though it had some not so good mind-boggling effects it wasn’t anything to the skirmisher she could control the void so well. 

Renee watched her girlfriend do her tell-tell thinking face tongue out slightly and a highly focused look on her face truly planning on tagging her with as many snowballs as she could when she was given the chance too. She phased out of the void directly above Natalie throwing three quick successions of snowballs like a hemlock blast from above causing her to take off in a sprint into the very open front of the yard. Natalie looked around totally awestruck at the clever display of using powers to an advantage. 

Natalie stood defeated there was no way she could actively track her girlfriend like this, less she plant fences all over the place and set them to shock Renee but she didn't want to hurt her. She stood and thought when a fabulous idea struck her mind. She knew Renee could see her so she used it to her advantage. She sucked in her lips and sunk her face, crunched up, and sat with her face in her knees. Putting on a display of sadness that could convince any passerby she was lost and needed help. 

Renee watched from the void as her girlfriend has seemingly given up and was no longer up for the antics, the voices warned her otherwise but seeing her girlfriend in distress truly made her feel like she didn't make it fair to Natalie. Renee quickly phased out the void and began to run to comfort her girlfriend, she heard little sobs the closer she got to the sitting blonde. Her heart dropped at the noise. 

"Nat ah jeez look don't cry I'm sorry i-" 

Renee ignored the voices.

"Checkmate mon cherie''

In an instant, she was pelted with snowballs as the once sitting woman emptied her hands, pockets, and continued to gather snow from around her. Blind-sided she had no choice but to face her doom as pristine and quite accurate snowball aced her in the face. Renee laid in the snow-covered in snow, feeling an all-new type of defeat.  
Natalie walked over and bent down face smiling brightly as ever, she extended a hand that Renee gladly took. "Do I win the grammy yet?" Nat said laughing helping dust her girlfriend off. Renee looked at her and began to snicker, "You got me, not bad for an electrical engineer." They turned to face each other, Natalie put her arms on Renees shoulders as Renee placed her arms around the blonde's waist. There was a moment of silence, both studying each other's faces, red noses and pink ears, the breath that escaped both lips now seen because of the chilly air. Natalie leaned in and booped Renee on the nose, causing the other party to giggle. 

"I guess I really have a soft spot for you then, soft enough to throw an entire game.''

''I'd knew you'd come running, you're sweet like that.''

''I always will, Wanna go inside? I think they have heat inside."

Natalie smiled and nodded before slipping her arms down and grabbing Renees hand leading her inside, the warm cabin immediately met with Christmas scents. Continuing to lead the party, they climbed the stairs to the master bedroom stopping to kick off boots and gloves. Natalie let go of Renee's hand missing the connection as if to ask why, Renee was met with a promiscuous gaze from her girlfriend going into the bathroom, her face grew a shade of red heighten from the fact she was a snowball target 5 minutes ago. Beet red she was beckoned into the bathroom by the electrician where she wasted no time fast walking to the door locking lips with her lover.


End file.
